


Girlfriend’s M.I.L.F

by MarshalMarmont1812



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalMarmont1812/pseuds/MarshalMarmont1812
Summary: When Kyle fucks a hot slut he meets on his way home, he had no idea she would turn out to be the mother of his new girlfriend. What could happen?
Relationships: Boyfriend - Relationship, Daughter - Relationship, Mother - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Girlfriend’s M.I.L.F

I groaned as Emily drained my balls a third time that day. Her mouth felt incredible as she sucked down every drop of cum. Emily Reynolds and I had met on her first day at our school. 

She had been wearing a blue tank top and black miniskirt along with black leather boots, her brown hair hanging in a long braid over her shoulder. When she had trouble with her locker, I had offered to help. 

Soon we were talking everyday before we were sneaking in the janitor’s closets to kiss or go down on one another. She was too nervous to actually let me fuck her so I settled for her handjobs and blowjobs, which she was amazingly good at.

One Monday, we met in the empty Science Lab and had a mutual masturbation session. We sat with our legs together as she jerked me off and I fingered her pussy until we came at the same time. The next day, she came over while Mom was out and we dry humped against one another until we came in our pants. But the next day…

“Fuck that was awesome…” I said as Emily stood, her pussy dripping in cum. 

“Yes it was,” she replied as she wiped up a drop from my prick and brought it up to her lips, “Delicious…”

We kissed tenderly before we got dressed again. As we finished, the final bell rang. 

“Damn it!” She said with a laugh, “I needed a Round 4. But I have to go to band practice.” We painfully separated and I got on the public bus to head home. 

Sitting across from was an absolute gorgeous woman seeming to be in her late thirties. Her 38K breasts nearly popped from her partially unbuttoned white blouse and her smooth legs looked even more beautiful in her black skirt and fishnets.

I looked up and saw she was staring right back at me. She looked around and came to sit beside me. The bus wasn’t half full and the few who were on board were either on their phones or asleep. She subtly jutted out her chest and unbuttoned two more, exposing her soft boobs in her white bra.

I placed my hand on her knee, gradually moving up her thigh and I could see her tits harden. She reached down my shorts and gasped as she kept moving her hand over more and more cock before she reached my knob, already dripping precum. 

Once I reached her panties, I slowly moved over panties, her shaven pussy radiating heat onto my hand. I gently moved my fingers in and out of her.

We began to kiss and began to rub my bulge, squeezing it through my shorts, letting me feel her huge soft boobs through her blouse.

Trying not to draw attention to ourselves, she gently moved her hips before pulling the cord and removing her hand from my shorts. She stood and I was worried it was over but she gestured for me to follow her. Her ass jiggled softly as she walked, her legs glistening in the sun.

As soon as she opened the door, our kissing began again. We kissed hungrily, groaning at each other’s touch. I kissed down to her neck and shoulders, fully removing her blouse and I saw her heaving breasts, still covered by the satin bra, rising and falling with her fast breathing. she pulled my pants and boxers, letting my cock spring out.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed as she looked at my cock hungrily, “How the fuck is it so massive?!”

She lowered, taking my prick into her mouth. I moaned as she licked inside my slit, fondling my balls with her soft hands. Her soft pink lips wrapped eagerly around my girth, seeking to suck me down her throat. I braced against the wall as she struggled to keep swallowing, finally resting her face against my groin.

She began sucking with even more power, my head nearly moving her tonsils. I watched as she began to rub her pussy in time with her stellar blowjob, just about as good as Emily. She blew me off deeply, sucking her cheeks in as if trying to drain my soul.

To say she was great would be a massive understatement. Her cheeks puffed out and hollowed as she sucked me deeper and deeper, her eyes watering as she gave me an amazing blowjob. 

She then moved his pleasurable treatment to my balls, fitting both of my swollen nuts into her mouth. My moans got louder, my sack nearly down her throat.

She finally pulled up, my dick glistening in saliva. “Fuck that’s delicious…” she said as she gave another lick to my cock. “How about we continue in my room?”

She didn’t have to tell me twice. Once we got there, she undid her bra letting her juicy boobs spill out. I yanked her panties down, making her yelp before she kissed me again. I grabbed her hips and picked her up, lowering her onto my dick.

“Ffffffuuuuucck…” she groaned as I slid inside her with ease, “I wish my husband took charge like that.”

“Well now you’ve got me.” I replied as I began to slowly work her on my pole. She moaned loudly and kissed me, her hard tits scratching my chest. With the amazing blowjob I had just received and her tight pussy, I was perplexed as to how I didn’t bust right there.

It didn’t take her long however, biting into my shoulder as she climaxed, not hard enough to draw blood and with all the pleasure zooming through my body I barely felt it. 

I pulled out and lay on my back. She leaned down and began to suck my cock again. “You want me to ride your cock daddy?” the woman asked in a slutty little girl voice.

“Yeah…” I moaned as she sucked wonderfully on each fully loaded ball. 

“Do you like my tits baby?” the woman asked seductively as she ran her hands up and down my chest.

I couldn’t help but to reach up and grab two soft ample handfuls. She moaned at my touch. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name.” 

She dropped down and took my cock into her pussy. “Fuuuuuuck!!” she screamed as she dug her nails into the mattress, her boobs hanging over my face. Her face was painted with a look of agony.

She sharply inhaled and flexed her cunt, dropping down farther. She moaned loudly as she landed on my base. She suddenly shot her head up with a fire in her eyes and began to drive her hips up and down and I moaned as I pushed through the tight cunt.

She screamed as I fucked her roughly never letting my hands leave her wonderful boobs. We began to furiously drive against each other, our bodies colliding in resounding slaps. As she rose, I held her slender hips and began to drive upward into her, making her scream loudly.

I raised my hands to sink my fingers into the soft boob flesh, sucking on the rock hard tits. She screamed like a banshee, her huge tits slapping each other in time with her bouncing. “Oh fuck!” she screamed, “God, I’ve need this so long!”

She leaned down to press her sweet lips to mine before I kissed the hard nipples, the hard nubs throbbing. It was like magic seeing my cock go in and out of her hot pussy. I bit gently on her tits and she cried out, beginning to drive her hips down, taking me deeper.

“Fuck!” she screamed “Shit, if I had known what you were packing all the other times I have seen you on the bus, I would’ve fucked you a lot sooner.” 

We loudly moaned for each other as we continued to enjoy our wild passionate fucking. She screamed and bit into my shoulder as my balls hammered her ass.

“God this thing is hard as a brick!” Victoria cried as she began to cum, screaming her head off. She was a straight nympho, her cunt flexing to accommodate my girth. I smacked her ass and was sent into another violent orgasm, her juices lubing my cock for her to ride faster.

She finally got up and caught her breath. “Fuck… that was truly amazing.” She looked at my dripping cock, pulsing rapidly and then licked her hand, rubbing her pussy and lay back. “Put it in me Kyle. Fuck me into next year.”

I immediately entered, beginning to thrust as fast as I could. “Oh FUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuck!!!!!!” she screamed as my cock stretched her pussy and I began wailing on the wet snatch. She raised her legs to my shoulder as I ruthlessly pounded, her boobs shaking madly.

I hammered my full length into her, her pussy offering resistance and I pushed in but seeming to hold me as I pushed back. So many sensations went through my body as she kissed me again. I groped the soft orbs, watching as her eyes widened as I fucked her powerfully.

Her fingers traced my abs and biceps as she begged me to keep plowing her. With a grunt, I went faster, slamming into every inch of her went cunt. 

My entire body clenched as my orgasm set in and I went into full gear, my cock slicing through the wetness. Words can’t describe how arousing it was as she raised her tits to her mouth and began to suck them.

“Oh god!” she screamed as she began to cum again, “Fuck yes!” The pressure of her pussy was more than I could handle. The world seemed to pause as we fucked each other savagely.

Only Mom could perform so well. I held my tight hold on her hips as I saw the veins of cock shining brightly as I pushed in and out of her. I wrapped my mouth around her hard pink nipple.

“I’m gonna cum!” I yelled, preparing to pull out.

“Don’t you fucking dare pull out!” she ordered, “I want you to flood my pussy in spunk. Paint my insides in your thick baby batter.” I began thrusting faster and we both yelled out as we climaxed, thick ropes of cum shooting into her womb. It was one of the longest orgasms of my life up to that point as I fired streaks into her.

“FUCK YES!!!” the hot MILF screamed through gritted teeth as she dug her fingers into her squishy mounds. My balls met her ass each time with satisfying slaps.

“Fuck, this feels so great!!” I shouted, fucking her with the same nymphomaniac energy she possessed. Large splurts of cum filled her cunt with each rock of my hips.

“You were fantastic Kyle!” she shouted with a laugh, “I haven’t cum that hard in years!” She then looked at my cock, dripping flaccid my knee.

“Looks like you could use a good cleaning off…” She then began to lick and suck me. I lay my head and enjoyed the spectacular feeling. The phone began to ring and I hoped she would ignore but she pulled off my dick.

“Hello Bill,” She said with a cheerful voice while rolling her eyes, “Yes, I just got home.”

“Why do I sound so tired? I just got done doing some exercise.”

I smiled as she hung up. 

“My husband is coming home. Which is too bad, because I wanted to do some nasty things to this cock…” Seeing it swell harder, she chuckled and wrote her number down.

“Call me sometime. We can do this again… and even more.”

\- -

A few weeks later, I still hadn’t gotten back with her. I just couldn’t. I didn’t even know her name. I was at my locker at the end of the day when Emily bounced up with a large smile.

“What’s going on?” I chuckled, wondering why she was so happy.

“Well,” she replied, “I was telling my parents about you last night. So they want to meet you.”

“What all did you tell them?” I asked to which she smiled and looked around the mostly empty hallway and rubbed my crotch.

“Nothing about our most special times…” she whispered.

\- -

At 5:00, per invitation, I stepped off the bus at 312 Hanson Lane. I couldn’t help but think the house looked familiar but Emily had said her mother was a stickler for time so I shook the thought away.

Knocking at the door, I heard Emily bound down the stairs and greet me with her bright white smile, wearing a black knee length skirt and green t-shirt.

“Thank goodness you’re here!” she exclaimed, pulling in for a long kiss, “I was hoping you could come.”

Rounding the corner, I saw a middle-aged balding man sitting at the table.

“Dad,” Emily said, “this is Kyle.”

He greeted me and gave me a weak handshake. This guy was a shrimp. “Victoria, come on out and meet Emmy’s boyfriend.”

What happened next nearly made me run out of the door. My girlfriend’s mother was none other the woman from the bus. She wore a red cardigan and flowing red dress.

But all I could see was a sex-addicted sweaty MILF crying out as I hammered her on her own bed. The cardigan did nothing to hide her curves, the huge natural tits I had held, fucked and sucked were predominantly noticeable. If she did recognize me, she gave nothing away.

“It’s lovely to meet you Kyle,” Victoria said, extending her hand which I shook gently. Now with them together, I could see how much she looked like Emily. The same flowing auburn hair, the piercing and seductive green eyes and of course, the mouthwatering busts.

Over dinner, Victoria gladly served us. My cock was harder than ever before. My incredibly hot girlfriend sat next to me while her busty mother (WHO I HAD FUCKED!!) offered me lasagna with the knockers I had sucked inches from my face.

“Would you like some lemonade Kyle?” Victoria asked, “Fresh squeezed from the freshest and ripest lemons.”

My eye twitched. I was getting pushed to the edge but I kept up my nerve. As she set the glass before me, I could feel her boobs brush against the back of my hand.

As I ate, I felt a foot inching up my leg. It wasn’t Emily, as she was next to me. I looked up to see Victoria across from me, eating and chatting. She then met my eye and gave a subtle lick to her lips.

“Well,” I squeaked, hoping to dilute the situation, “I can see where Emily gets her beauty from.”

“Why thank you Kyle!” Victoria said turning to Mr. Reynolds, “Didn’t I tell you he seemed like a sweet boy? He definitely has a silver tongue…”

“Yes dear,” Mr. Reynolds replied, oblivious to the entire situation.

\- -

After dinner, Victoria began to clear off the table. I was planning on making a quick getaway but fate had the winning hand.

“Kyle, would you care to help me?”

Of course, I couldn’t just reject and just hope to find a good point to go home. Once in the kitchen, Victoria took to placing the leftovers in containers and putting them into the fridge, bending over and giving a full view of her mouthwatering round ass.

“Ms. Reynolds…” I began but she whipped around and pushed her lips to mine. I immediately returned the kiss, loving tasting her sweet mouth again.

“No!” I said, pushing her back, “I can’t do that to Emily.”

“But Kyle…” she said seductively, slowly backing me against the cupboard, “you been much farther with me. It’s practically like we’re the ones dating. That is, seeing as it was me you stared at all throughout dinner.”

“But that…” I interjected before she kissed me again. Her tongue performed sordidly with mine. She then grinded her pelvis with mine.

I felt like I was melting into her perfumed warmth but managed to push her off. “NO!! This has gone too far already!”

She nodded. “You’re right Kyle. I’m sorry. You obviously care for my daughter and I don’t want to interfere.”

My heart was pounding in my chest but I managed to nod.

“Can we at least hug it out?” she asked.

I didn’t answer and she moved in, wrapping her arms around me. God, she smelled great. Her scent was so intoxicating I hadn’t even noticed that she soon had my pants down and her delicate yet skilled hand was stroking my rock hard cock.

“Don’t you see Kyle?” she asked in a low voice, “my husband is way too tame to give me what I need and Emily has yet to give you what you need. I think we’re the answer to each other’s problems…”

“Mom?” Emily called from the dining room, “are you two alright?”. I opened my mouth but Victoria pulled my face into her cleavage.

“Just fine sweetie!” Victoria called back, “Kyle is just about to load the dishwasher!”

She gave me a sexy wink and dropped to her knees. In seconds, I was trying to hold in my moans as Victoria gave me a titjob and blowjob combo. She stared at me the whole time and I could barely believe I was looking at the same woman.

“Holy shit!” I whispered loudly as my cock erupted with thick hot loads into her stomach. I gripped the countertop tightly as even more ropes painted her face and tits.

As she pulled my spent cock from her mouth, she said, “Besides, Emily won’t even realize it. What do you have to lose?”

She had me sneak out of the back and I called Emily later to say something had come up at home and I had to rush off. What a fucking day!

******

On Thursday, Emily had her afterschool science club but that didn’t stop her from giving me an awesome blowjob in the supply closet. After I left, I booked it straight for Victoria’s house. She was already waiting for me, her bare ass to the door as she beckoned me over.

Soon, I was fucking her wet pussy from behind, squeezing her big, doughy tits as her cunt squelched around my invading dick. She screamed and bucked back at me, moaning and whimpering as her pussy began to cream on my cock.

“Fuck…” she moaned, my hand slapping hard against her ass.

“Take it bitch!” I yelled, picking up speed, “Take it all!”

"PUH-PULL MY HAIR!!" She screamed sounding on the verge of exploding. She gasped as I yanked her hair back into an impromptu ponytail with my fist.

“YEAH!!!” I yelled, pounding my cock into her cunt, “You like that, you dirty slut?!”

"YES-THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT!!" Her spine dipped and undulated mashing her huge, meaty butt against me in a circular arch. Victoria sobbed and whined loudly pounding backwards as saliva drooled from her mouth.

Her pussy clamped around my cock and she came hard, triggering my own orgasm as I arched my back and came deep inside her pussy, cumming for what felt a straight ten minutes before I pulled out, my seed drooling from her cunt.

Things then moved to the bedroom, Victoria on all fours as I bashed in her backdoor, my hard dick pounding her asshole. Her tits shook violently as she held the sheets tightly in her fists, my cock wet with her juices. 

“FUCK!!!” she screamed beneath me, “GIVE ME ALL THAT HARD COCK!!!”

I erupted in a hard orgasm, shooting at least two pumps into her ass before pulling out and jacking out several more ropes across her toned quivering cheeks. 

“Mmm…” she panted, wiping up some of the hot cum and licking it from her fingers, “Incredible…”

******

The following day, Emily invited me over after school. I was somewhat surprised that the house was empty. Apparently her dad was on a business trip and her mom had a PTA meeting. She switched on a movie and soon we were making out. 

Not long after, her hand was down my shorts, pumping my swollen and overworked cock in her wonderful hands. She never liked my balls to be too full and soon, she was sucking me off, her fingers playing with my nuts.

Once I had reached full size, she pulled out and removed her black skirt and top to reveal sexy red lace lingerie, barely holding in her massive tits and she straddled me, my cock nestled just outside her ass. 

“Do you like it, baby?” she asked, kissing me softly.

“Yes…” I replied, “very much…”

She grinned and took my hand, leading me to her bedroom. We went at it like animals for the first time. Soon after, she was on her hands and knees as my pelvis slammed into her asscheeks. She howled and screamed, bucking back at me as her bed seemed to threaten it would collapse beneath us at any moment.

“Oh god…” she moaned.

“Oh fuck…” I moaned, holding onto her bouncing tits.

With the balletic grace of a dancer, Emily lowered her legs into the small of my back locking me in place as we evolved from animalistic rutting into real, serious lovemaking. She pulled off and turned onto her back and we began to do it missionary.

My hands cupped her tits carefully while she locked her arms around my neck prodding me further into action.

"You make me happy; you make me feel beautiful, I love your big ass dick up my ass." She bucked her legs with every declaration taking me deeper inside.

"Shit Em I-I'm gonna..." Her lips locked over mine as I painfully climaxed filling her bottom to the max giving my girlfriend everything I had left. My eyes watered as I pumped load after load into her backdoor until my body finally gave out. Emily screamed and came hard also, our bodies shaking together as we gave all we had to each other.

"I love you so much." she whispered, her throat dry and sore from all the screaming.

My cock was ached everytime it throbbed as I removed it slowly from her stretched, overflowing ass.

"I love you too." I replied honestly, falling beside her.

Before long, we were asleep in each other’s arms. However, shortly after, I felt a wet sensation slip down my cock and I moaned. I raised my hands and soon realized it wasn’t Emily. These tits were MUCH bigger and firmer.

Sure enough, Emily remained fast asleep next to me as her mother bounced on my cock just inches away. She shushed me before I could say a word and rode into a fiery climax, dismounting and leaving without a word as I passed out again.

******

On Sunday, I lay passed out beside Mom after going 18 rounds and just wanted to sleep. However, that’s when my phone chimed with Victoria inviting me over. Though my body protested, my dick thought otherwise and thus, I was soon on her front step.

After I rang the bell, she opened it and I saw she wore nothing but a silk robe as she sipped on a glass of brandy.

“Come on in,” she said, walking back inside. I followed and closed the door after which she dropped the robe but continued to sip her drink. Soon, she had her legs spread as I held onto the back of the couch, grunting as I fucked her pussy.

She was so wet, the sounds of my dick ramming into her seemed to overshadow her screams. Her tits shook like crazy, soft and warm in my hands as I fucked her with all I had. 

“Oh god… yes…” Victoria panted.

We just kept fucking, my hard, stiff cock continuing to slamming into her tight wet cunt. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum!” Victoria cried, digging her nails into my shoulder.

“Cum on my dick, bitch,” I grunted, pounding even harder into her pussy, “Make me cum deep inside your filthy cunt!”

Victoria arched her back and cried out, gushing a fountain of pussy juice out over my thrusting dick. Her cunt gripped my dick as if it threatened to snap it clean from my crotch and I suddenly felt my cock burst hard into her, shooting what felt like gallons of hot cum blast from the head of my sore dick.

We headed to the bedroom and she began to suck me aggressively, spitting on my dick and jacking me off as she slapped it against her tits. She then began stroking me with both hands and slurping noisily on the head. 

“You like that baby?” she whispered softly, “the way my mouth pleasures your big hard cock?”

She turned her head every direction, slurping me from every angle. She then whirled around and shoved her pussy into my mouth while she kept sucking and jacking me off. As we 69’d, I was in heaven, groping and slapping her asscheeks as my tongue probed her sweet pussy to the deepest extent I could reach.

Victoria loved it, her breathing getting quicker as she still had a mouthful of cock. 

“YES!!!” she screamed, pulling off my slippery dick, “EAT MY FUCKING PUSSY!!!”

She reached back and pulled my face deeper into her wetness, my mouth closing around her engorged clit, flicking it with my tongue. Victoria was trembling, howling as she played with her tits, fisting my dick roughly. I kept at it, licking and slurping her cunt.

She then screamed at the top of her lungs, my mouth suddenly flooded with her cream as she squirted down my throat. I lapped at every drop, swallowing as the sweet juices oozed down my chin. Finally, just as I thought I’d drown, she ran dry, her legs shaking wildly.

She turned and looked at me, smiling wickedly. We attacked each other, meeting in a fierce, open-mouthed kiss as she pumped my dick hard. I pushed her back and pushed my swollen cock into her, Victoria letting out a long and soft moan. She held my forehead to hers as I began driving my dick into her, my balls slapping hard against her ass.

“Oooooh yes!!! Fuck me!!” she cried out, my hands squeezing her bouncing tits.

She came again, harder this time and she began riding me, my hands on her ass as she slammed herself on my prick. Her juicy cheeks slammed again and again into my thighs, both of us sweaty and consumed by lust. I looked up at her pleasured face and then down at her massive bouncing melons.

I reached up and squeezed them again, feeling the soft natural flesh squish through my fingers. She picked up speed, crying out as she came yet again, coating my cock and balls in her fluids.

“YES! I LOVE FEELING YOUR HANDS ON ME!!!” she screamed above me, riding me even faster.

“Jesus, Victoria…” I panted, groaning as she picked up speed.

She kept impaling herself on my dick as I moved my head to suck her large nipples, moving from one to the other as she held my face to them. Her pussy got even wetter, our bodies slapping rhythmically together. My arms shook and my back arched as I fought off my orgasm, Victoria riding me into the bed.

“YES!! YES!!! God, your dick is fucking perfect!!!” Victoria screamed, “so much better than any other boy my daughter has dated!”

“What?!” I yelled in disbelief.

Behind her curtain of hair and sweat, I saw a smirk. “You think you’re the first boy Emily has brought home? You’re the first one to ever fuck her. None of those weaklings could even survive my teasing, let alone round after round with me! I need my daughter to have the best and you… UNNNGHH… are certainly that!”

I didn’t reply. I simply spring forward and attacked her tits again, sucking her nipples hard as she screamed and dug her nails into the back of my head. Her pussy slammed down to the base of my cock, our mouths meeting again as we kissed, our fucking only growing in intensity.

“And look at it this way Kyle,” she said, holding my wrists to the bed as she continued to fuck herself on my dick, “what you’re getting now is what lies in store with Emily. She’s a sex machine like I am and everything I do is in her blood.”

My dick tingled and she laughed. “I see you’re excited.”

“Yes, I am…” I replied through clenched teeth, desperately fighting my climax.

Victoria again howled and shook, experiencing a massive orgasm as she came down my shaft. I fucked her through her orgasm, thrusting up inside her as I kept sucking her tits and fucking her with all I had.

“OH MY FUCKING GODDDDDD!!” she screamed out, cumming more and more on my cock.

She began bouncing her ass up and down, massaging my nuts as I kept fucking, Victoria yelling and panting above me, drowning me in her hot, sweaty cleavage. I grabbed her ass and began slamming my dick into her pussy at full speed.

Once she dismounted, she began sucking me off again, licking my shaft from base to tip. I returned the favor, licking her pussy deep and good as she watched me, playing with her tits. She howled and cried out again, cumming into my mouth,

I then had her get on all fours. I was about to wear this bitch out. I stabbed my lubed dick hard into her ass and began to fuck, Victoria screaming like a banshee. 

“YES!!” I yelled, slapping her ass with every thrust, turning her ass red as a tomato, “Work that slutty ass!”

She began bouncing back against me, my dick sawing up her Hershey highway as I kept my grip on her tits, fucking like I was on drugs, both of us moaning like animals in heat. I gripped her hair and began fucking her even harder.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!!!!!! 

She moaned and screamed uncontrollably as my dick rammed over and over into her, her heeled feet hitting against my spine with every rapid thrust. I was on ire, I was taking what was rightfully mine, drilling her tight hole with all that I had. 

“YES, YES!!” she cried, her whole body shaking with pleasure as I kept at it, unable and unwilling to stop for anything. 

“Yeah, you like that?!” I yelled, fucking her ass like an animal.

“I FUCKING LOVE IT, YOU HUNG BASTARD!!!!!” Victoria screamed as her ass clung tightly to my dick.

She entered another orgasm, throwing her ass back at me and I just enjoyed the ride, watching her asshole swallow my dick. She came even harder, coating my thighs and the bed in her juices.

I flipped her over and began railing her in missionary, fucking that juicy cunt as hard as I could. Her tits bounced against my chest as I stuffed her with my cock, her legs over my shoulders as we went at it, the bed shaking crazily.

“Oh god, oh god!” she screamed, “I’m about to cum again!”

I paid little attention, plowing her with my cock as she entered her next orgasm, she strummed her clit as I hammered at her womb, slapping her bouncing tits. She then clawed my back and chest, the pain seeming to be numbed simply due to that I was still fucking her.

Her pussy exploded, unleashing a flood of cum onto my cock as I kept going, sucking her tits as my balls clenched seconds before I unleashed my first wad of sticky, hot jizz into her pussy. I yelled out something incomprehensible as I just kept on cumming, filling her twat with round after round of my seed.

She came as well, shooting her’s out as I shot mine in, cumming nonstop into her wet, quivering hole. Innumerable blasts of cum shot from my exhausted, sore cock, pulsing inside of her as I finally ran dry. I fell back, sweaty and drained as Victoria licked me clean and lay beside me, both soon fast asleep.

******

When I awoke, I was fully dressed and in Emily’s room and smelled Victoria cooking dinner. Apparently, Emily assumed that I had come to see her and simply fell asleep while I was waiting. This version was the one her mother and I stuck to also.

After a fantastic blowjob from Em, we headed down to see Victoria wearing a tight yellow T-shirt and blue jeans, seemingly having just come from gardening or something as opposed to many back to back rounds of hard fucking. 

Dinner went smoothly. Mr. Reynolds was putting in a long night at the office so it was just the three of us. Yet, as Emily sat next to me, rubbing my bulge, Victoria never took her eyes off of me, giving subtle licks to her lips or rearranging her tits.

Emily was oblivious to it all. That night, after a thrilling fuck with Emily in her bedroom, I staggered to the bathroom but was stopped by Victoria. She sucked me off right outside her daughter’s door after I pissed onto her face and tits. With a mouthful of my cum, she returned to her own room without a word and I crawled back into Emily’s bed and passed out.

******

“God yes!!” Victoria screamed as she sitting on top of the washing machine, my cock pushing hard into her pussy two days later. 

She had already cum twelve times, holding me to her as I was seeing stars, groping her ass as she wrapped her legs around me, my dick slamming into her wet pussy. Before long, we were back in the bedroom, Victoria riding my cock as I sucked her tits.

The house was loud with the sounds of our fucking, my ears filled with her screams and the squishy sounds of my cock sliding into her. We were fucking like animals, lost in the fire of lust. We had done it everywhere, the kitchen counter, the fridge, the garage, the shower, the guest bedroom and the living room couch.

“FUCK!!!” Victoria cried, cumming hard on my stomach and cock.

I fell back, just watching her continue to ride and see her tits bounce as her ass collided with my thighs, her cries of ecstasy filling the room. Little did we know however that soon, it was all to change.

Victoria was on all fours, getting plowed me in doggystyle. Her tits swung wide with every deep thrust of my dick. We were both covered in sweat as her pussy stretched around my cock while I just kept fucking, horny beyond belief. 

“FUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!” Victoria cried as she came a 18th time.

She pushed back at me as our bodies met with resounding slaps as I gripped her hair and put my chest against her back, squeezing her tits as I fucked her even harder. 

“Oh my god… oh my fucking god…” Victoria panted, “OH GOD, KYLE!!! DON’T STOP FUCKING ME!!!”

I grunted and picked up speed just at the bedroom door opened.

A familiar voice exclaimed:

“Mom?!”

“KYLE?!?!”

We both looked in the doorway where Emily stood. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. I could only imagine what was going through her mind as her mother was before me, my dick deep inside her pussy.

“Honey,” Victoria said, struggling to get up, my cum dripping from her pussy, “what are you doing standing there?”

“Emily!” I gasped, trying to pull on my pants, “I can explain!”

“I was wondering where Kyle had run off too after school,” Emily said, “I didn’t expect to find you fucking my MOM!”

Victoria looked down to my semi-hard prick. “Well sweetie,” she said walking over to her, “it seems he could use some special attention. Have you not been performing your relationship duties Emily?”

“Well… no…” Emily replied, now seeming afraid.

“No wonder he always has these massive loads stored up. Enough cum to impregnate a thousand women.”

Emily nodded. “He wants to. I do too. I was just afraid I wouldn’t please him.”

Victoria scoffed. “Nonsense. If you’re my daughter, you’ll have him cumming the largest loads of his life.”

Emily smiled as she removed her shirt and bra and all my length returned. Victoria smiled and gestured to my prick jutting out and leaking precum all over the floor.

Emily slowly walked over as I took in her sexy body fully for the first time. Two beautiful 38G milky white globes with two quarter-sized pink areolas. Her pussy was shaved and beautiful with a pink clit poking through.

“I can’t even imagine fitting all this massive cock into me,” Emily said as I began to suck on both of her tits, “it’s so huge.”

“Well Kyle is especially gifted Emmy,” Victoria said while tracing her curves, “but I think you have him speechless…” 

My heart was beating so hard, I thought it would tear through my chest as the two beautiful women pumped my cock. Victoria and Emily took turns kissing me before Victoria suggested we go upstairs.

\- -

They both sat on either side of me and Victoria began to stroke my cock back to life. “I’ve never seen a dick so huge in my life,” she said, “and to learn it belongs to my own daughter’s boyfriend.”

Emily sat, wide-eyed, on the edge of the bed, watching as her mother sucked my head. She then gave a spit down my shaft and jerked me off with the natural lube.

“She has a

“Doesn’t she have a lovely body Kyle?” Victoria asked as she played with my balls.

“It’s beautiful…” I said with a smile, making Emily blush.

I watched as Victoria began to grope her daughter’s tits, fully erect as they each wrapped a hand around my pole. At Victoria’s command, Emily began to jerk me off, using an expert combination of squeezing and stroking, beginning to jerk me faster. Emily then began to kiss me, twirling her tongue with mine as her mother began to slobber on my cock.

“Go ahead baby,” Victoria told her, “give yourselves to each other.”

I watched as Emily straddled me, her wet pussy positioned over my knob. She pressed her mouth to mine as she pushed herself down, screaming into my mouth. 

She spread her pussy and pushed down lower, her hot cunt refusing to give way. As the head entered her, we both cried out, Emily gripping my shoulder hard.

“Keep going baby,” Victoria urged her, “you want to experience his lovely cock don’t you?”

“Yes Mommy…” Emily replied and she grunted as she got past the head.

“Fuck, it’s so tight!” I exclaimed but Victoria gently hushed me while rubbing her hand across my chest. I raised my hands along her sides and gently helped her down and I felt her pussy gradually open up to me.

The exertion was so great, I fell back, breathing heavily along with Emily who lay with her back against my knees. It was a miracle I hadn’t cum already.

“How wonderful,” Victoria said, kissing us both, “express your love for one another.” Emily then began to slowly move up and down, her wetness covering my entire length.

“Fuck this is great!” Emily cried as she began to ride, my full length positioned inside her.

I groped her soft ass and began to drive into her. “Yes Kyle,” she begged, “fuck me!” I began sucking on her hard tits like a milk-deprived infant. 

She moaned as she pushed me back and began to ride me fiercely. “I never knew what I missing baby!” Emily screamed as her boobs bounced madly.

She began fucking herself with urgency down my prick, her heavy boobs filling my hands. She smiled wickedly down at me, in a state of orgasmic bliss. “Fuck!” Emily screamed as she began to cum, “god you’re really popping my cherry!”

Victoria, laying near my head, lowered her pussy over my face, letting me eat her out. My ears were filled with the sweet sounds of their moans along with the slaps of skin as Emily picked up speed. I raised my hands to palm Victoria’s ass, soft and tender in my fingers.

Emily cried out as she came. She went faster, holding onto Victoria’s boobs as she came violently, her juices flowing down my shaft. She dismounted, my cock exiting her with an audible pop. She panted heavily. 

“He’s perfect, isn’t he Emmy?” Victoria asked to which Emily breathlessly nodded. Victoria looked over at her. “Would you look at that creampie? Looks good enough to eat.”

Victoria inserted a finger into her pussy, making Emily moan and squirm, moaning as Victoria groped her soft boobs. My cock twitched as she began to eat her out, trailing her tongue in her daughter’s pussy. Emily moaned and arched her back as Victoria probed deeper.

I leaned forward and began to suck deeply on one of Emily’s hard nipples and her eyes shot open. She gave a piercing scream, gushing her juices onto Victoria’s face and finger. At the same time, Victoria began to ruthlessly jerk me off, kissing me and sharing Emily’s sweet liquids with me.

I pushed Victoria back and slid into her pussy. Her walls instantly tightened as I began thrusting roughly. My balls clapped her ass and I wrapped a hand around her boobs as I began pounding her roughly, tasting Emily’s pussy on her lips. She moaned as I pushed deeper, running her fingers through my hair as I couldn’t remove my hands from her wonderful boobs.

Sensing she was close to an orgasm, I began fucking her faster making her make short yet rapid breaths, her tits bouncing wildly. I began to fuck her savagely, my hips colliding with hers in a resounding clash. “Fuck me! Yes!” she pleaded as I bottomed her out.

She screamed as she came all over my cock and I fucked her harder and harder, burying my balls inside her. I kept forcing my prick into her hot pussy, driving with full power. She gritted her teeth as I relentlessly fucked her, her juices dripping from my balls.

Victoria passed out as I removed myself from her. I went over to Emily and kissed her neck and shoulders. “Fuck…” she moaned as she began to crank my cock. I watched as she lay on her back to take me in missionary. She gasped as I entered her, her wet warmth coating my dick like a blanket of love.

“You feel so good inside me Kyle.” Emily moaned as I pushed deep inside.

“You feel good around my dick Em,” I replied as I began to suck on her tits and move my hips against hers.

We moaned softly as we began to fuck toward one another slowly. She wrapped her arms around me. “I’ve wanted this so long Kyle,” she said as she spread her legs wider, enabling me to speed up a little, “I was just too afraid. I need your cum inside me.”

She pleaded to fuck her hard and deep and I began roughly driving into her. “Fuck yes!!!!!” Emily screamed loud enough to be heard from the street. I snaked my tongue around her hard right tit, my thrusting never slowing down. “That’s feels good baby…” Emily moaned as she continued to feel up my chest.

I ran my hands along her smooth legs and pressed my face into her warm cleavage, drowning in the softness. She screamed as I bit down on her tit. “Ahhhhh shit!” Emily cried, “Fuck me baby! Please don’t stop!” She looked up at me as I vigorously fucked her.

She gently pushed me back and tenderly kissed me. “Fuck me doggystyle Kyle. Fuck me hard.”

Seconds later, I had a tight grip on her hair, ruthlessly pounding her as she bounced back against me. Never for an instant was any of my dick out of her tight pussy. “I can’t believe I waited so fucking long to do this!” Emily cried loudly as my balls tightened, ready to blow.

“Fuck me baby! Oh god, fuck me harder!” she screamed as I gave her long hard strokes, “No other girl can ever say their boyfriend gives it to them this good. Not one!” She reached between her legs and gave a loving squeeze to my balls.

“I’m gonna cum Emily!” I shouted, “I’m gonna fill you up!”

“Do it baby!!!!”

“Here it cums!!!” I shouted, though possibly not in decipherable English.

I felt myself exploding, my balls melting inside her. Her pussy milked my cock of all I had. My body shook in orgasmic bliss, our bodies meeting in loud thunderous claps. 

We both screamed as a tsunami of cum blasted in her pussy. “Fuck Kyle!” she screamed, holding fast onto the headboard, “you’re filling me up!”

Victoria looked on, proudly rubbing her clit as I filled Emily with thick buckets of thick and salty cum. Emily arched her back, screaming loudly as I emptied my balls into her.

After a final thick blast, I fell out of her onto my side, breathing heavily. We began kissing, full of lust and my cock stiffened to life. She looked so beautiful, her wet hair hanging over her boobs. “That... was… fucking… amazing.”

“Did that really happen?” I asked, still dazed from some of the best sex of my life. 

“Yes it did Kyle,” Victoria suddenly said, sliding in on my other side, “and it was beautiful.”

She looked down where my cock was rock solid. “Up for a Round 3 Kyle?”

She looked down again and my dick twitched.

\- -

“Y-Yes M-Ms. Anderson” Victoria struggled to speak as I hammered her ass, “K-Kyle i-is a v-v-very gooood boy… Oh FUUUUCK!!! YES, YOU HUNG BASTARD!! RIGHT THERE!!”

I could hear my mother laughing over the phone as the call ended. 

“She says you owe her a double shift tomorrow Kyle.” Victoria said as pulled me out of her. Two hours later, after cumming in each of them twice, they lifted their boobs as I sprayed cum on their faces. We fucked countless times throughout the night.

As we finally were exhausted, I lay nestled between them, each with a hand around my cock, their legs wrapped around each of mine, as if afraid I’d leave in the middle of the night. When Emily asked what prompted Victoria to fuck me, she replied that her and her husband’s sex life was practically non-existent and she had begun to feel unattractive.

Seeing me get hard to her on the bus energized her need and she couldn’t help it. “Well Mom,” Emily said as they kissed, “Kyle is as much your’s as he is mine. Without you I never would’ve experienced that.” 

“And how do you feel Kyle?” Victoria asked as she rubbed my chest.

“Perfect Victoria,” I replied, “Just perfect…”

I slept peacefully that night, their warm bodies snuggled against me. Today was fantastic. I didn’t exactly understand how our wild orgy had come about but I couldn’t wait to do it again.

Over the next few days, we fucked numerous times. One day while Mr. Reynolds was home, they both sucked me off in the kitchen. I would go from fucking Emily at school to fucking Victoria after school before drowning in ecstasy with them both. We would keep lying down after our sessions, soon worked up enough to go at it again and again. 

Am I the luckiest guy in the world or what?


End file.
